fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 2
Powitanie w Sakurze (jap. おはよう桜, Ohayō Sakura; eng. Welcome in Sakura) to drugi rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Od wyjazdu Marka minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie. Adi przygotowywał się do wyjazdu do stolicy- miasta Urbem, w przygotowaniach jak zawsze pomagała mu mama. Adi przez dwa tygodnie ciężko pracował w tawernie oraz chwytał się dorywkowych prac by zaroić nieco pieniędzy na wyjazd. Ale nie o tym teraz. thumb|leftW pewnej dojść bogatej posiadłości, znajdowały się gorące źródła. Właśnie w nich siedziała pewna piękna ciemnoskóra dziewczyna o dzikich kocich oczach oraz pięknych związanych czarnych włosach. Dziewczyna miała przesłodki wyraz twarzy, pomimo swojej dzikiej i silniej natury wypisanej w swoich oczach, na jej twarzy widniał wyraz zakłopotania oraz rumieniec. Dziewczyna rozkoszowała się gorącem, wydając z siebie okrzyki przyjemności. -Ohhh... -jęknęła. -Aaaah... -odwróciła swoją głowę w drugą stronę. -Gaaah! -delikatnie otworzyła swoje szkliste oczka. -Gorące źródła... są takie... Auuh! Przyjemne... W tym momencie do łaźni weszła jedna ze służących dziewczyny. Kobieta miała widoczne na twarzy rumieńce, co wskazywało na to iż była nieco zakłopotana, widząc swoją panią w takiej pozycji. -Joanna-sama! -wreszcie przemówiła. -Haaaay? -odpowiedziała ciemnoskóra nastolatka przeciągając się przy tym. -Albo nie! Zanim co kol wiek powiesz, rozbierz się i dołącz do mnie. Gorąca woda jest taka cudowna! -Joanna-sama nie mogę, nie wolno mi! -odparła służąca, nieco podirytowana beztroskim zachowaniem nastolatki. -A tak poza tym, zgodnie z planem Panienki, za godzinę ma być Panienka egzaminatorem na egzaminie wstępnym dla kandydatów chcących dołączyć do Sakury. -Ahhhh! -syknęła dziewczyna. -Całkowicie o tym zapomniałam. -dziewczyna oparła swoją głowę o swoją prawą dłoń. -Mogę to sobie odpuścić? Eisuke albo Inuictus mogli by się tym za mnie zająć. -Panienko z całym szacunkiem. -przerwała dziewczynie, służąca. -Egzaminy wstępne są bardzo ważnym elementem członkostwa w Sakurze! Poza tym Szanowny Panienki Dziadek liczy, że panienka wspomoże go w tym przedsięwzięciu, oraz dobrze się przy tym zabawi. -Nie ma nic zabawnego w oglądaniu beztalenci. -odparła arogancko czarnowłosa. -Poza tym nawet jeżeli przejdą przez egzaminy wstępne, nie mają gwarancji, że ją ukończą. Mogą odpaść w przedbiega... -dziewczyna zamilkła gdy zobaczyła jak jej służąca nagle posmutniała. -Oki, oki, już pójdę, ale... -Tak Panienko? -zapytała uradowana służąca. -Skończ już z tym Panienko lub Joanna-sama. -dziewczyna nagle wstała z wanny, ukazując swoje ciało w pełnej okazałości. Jej służąca poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej. Żółtooka owinęła się ręcznikiem, po czym podeszła do swojej służącej. Nachyliła się nad nią i spojrzała w jej oczy -Jestem Asia, oki? -dodała swoim słodkim głosikiem. Służąca nic nie odpowiedziała tylko skinęła głową. Asia widząc to uśmiechnęła się po czym poszła do swojego pokoju. ---- W tym samym czasie w Wiosce Grass. -Spakowałeś wszystko? -spytała troszcząca się o syna Rin. -Tak! Tyle razy już powtarzałem! -odpowiedział Adi. -Jestem gotowy by przerosnąć Marka! Po tych słowach Rin się uśmiechnęła. -Uważaj na siebie! -Dobrze Dobrze! Wrócę na Święta i Wakacje! -Dragneel odwrócił się w stronę drogi, po czym na chwile znowu odwrócił się w stronę mamy a nastąpienie się uśmiechnął w sposób, który mówił: "Uda mi się, przerosnę ich obu" i ruszył w stronę przystanku autobusowego. ---- Adi siedział w autobusie i opierał swoją głowę o szybę wpatrując się w mijany krajobraz. Po niecałej godzinie drogi wysiadł z autobusu po czym ruszył w kierunku akademii, której adres napisał mu Mark. Podczas spaceru chłopak wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do swojego mentora. -Wciąż uważam, że ta akademia to beznadziejny pomysł. -wyjęczał chłopak. -Pewnie będzie coś w stylu: stary, trzęsący się nauczyciel i takie "Dzisiaj nauczę was jak rzuca się bezpieczne zaklęcie ochronne". -''Hahahahaha!'' -odparł Shiba. -''Jesteś pewien?'' thumb|Adi przybywa do Sakury-Co masz na myśli? -Adi jednak zamilkł kiedy dotarł do głównej bramy wejściowej do akademii. -O ej, co to jest?! Czemu to jest takie wielkie?! I czemu dookoła zjeżdża się pełno snobów z obstawą?! -''A racja nie powiedziałem ci jeszcze... To najlepsza akademia magiczna w całym kraju i jedna z najlepszych na świecie Akademia Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni. Jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie jej ukończyć, nie masz co myśleć o przerośnięciu mnie, kiedykolwiek!'' Po usłyszeniu tego Adi szeroko się uśmiechnął. -ALE SIĘ NAPALIŁEM!!! ---- Wrota Sakury otworzyły się dla wszystkich oczekujących kandydatów po raz pierwszy. Wyszło z nich dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w garnitury. -Drodzy państwo. -przemówił jeden z nich. -Udamy się teraz do tak zwanej Bramy Czyśćca. -Jest to arena na której odbędzie się Egzamin Wstępny. -dokończył drugi. -Ci którzy go zdadzą dołączą do naszej akademii. Ci którym się to nie uda "zostaną pochłonięci przez czyściec" a wrota Sakury pozostaną dla nich zamknięte na zawsze. ---- thumb|leftWszyscy zainteresowani dołączeniem do akademii, przeszli przez wrota wejściowe, po czym od razu skierowali się w stronę ogromnej kopuły. Miejsce to było ogromne, było tam strasznie wiele ludzi, ale mimo to wciąż pozostawało wiele miejsce. -Ale wielkie! -rozejrzał się Adi. -Jest tu chyba jakieś 2000 osób! -Dragneel w głowie nadal słyszał słowa Marka: Jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie jej ukończyć, nie masz co myśleć o przerośnięciu mnie, kiedykolwiek! W pewnym momencie wszelkie rozmowy ucichły, gdy na scenę weszła egzaminatorka. -To ona! Joanna Dahaka! -powiedział ktoś. -Dziewiąta spośród Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S"! -dodał ktoś drugi. -To jeszcze nic, została członkiniom Dziesiątki jeszcze zanim rozpoczęła akademię, co przyczyniło się do nazwania jej geniuszem, Diamentem Swojej Generacji! -Podsumował ktoś trzeci. -Jako iż jestem kobietą i nie lubię zbytniej przemocy. -zaczęła Asia. -Przygotowałam dla was prosty test. -obok dziewczyny pojawiło się dziwne urządzenie. thumb|M.I.E.L.N.I.K (nic poza tymi literami sie nie kryje, to po prostu mielinik) -To urządzenie nazywa się M.I.E.L.N.I.K, służy ono do pomiaru mocy magicznej na podstawie siły uderzeniowej waszego ataku. -Czyli żeby dostać się do szkoły będziemy musieli uzyskać odpowiednia ilość punktów! -stwierdził ktoś czwarty. -To łatwizna! -Ucieszył się ktoś piąty. -Przykładowo -Asia wyciągnęła rękę do przodu, a w niej pojawił się stalowy miecz, po czym dziewczyna uderzyła nim ze średnią siłą w kryształ mielnika w efekcie czego pojawił się na nim świecący numer 20. -Nawet moje uderzenia nie robią na tym przedmiocie większego wrażenia. -Ile będzie wynosił limit? -spytał ktoś szósty. Limit? -zapytała nieco zdziwiona Asia. -Aaaa, uznałam, że to nieco nudne więc pozwoliłam sobie nieco zmienić zasady. -palcem wskazującym oparła swój policzek. -Mianowicie by dostać się do Sakury suma wszystkich cyfr jakie pokaże wam licznik musi wynosić 10 wy jełopy. -Ale to nie sprawdza naszej siły! -oparł oburzony ktoś siódmy. -Właśnie! -poparł ktoś ósmy. -Siły? Jeżeli myślicie, że Sakura przyjmuje studentów, pod względem siły. -odparła Asia. -To od razu zrezygnuje! -na jej twarzy pojawił się wzrok mordercy. -O ej panienko! -wydarł się ktoś kolejny, a Asia odwróciła się w jego stronę. -Kobieta nie będzie mi rozkazywać co mam robić! -A ty to? -zapytała dziewczyna. thumb|left-Hakoru Surakama! -mężczyzna pstryknął palcami, a ubrania ciemnoskórej dziewczyny zaczęły się rozpadać. Mundurek, koszula, spódniczka a nawet i bielizna. -Kyaaaaaaaaa! -wykrzyczała naga Asia zakrywając rękoma swoje piersi i krocze. W męskiej części widowni całkowicie zniknęło napięcie, w miejscu oczu pojawiły się serduszka, na twarzach rumieńce, usta zaczęły się uśmiechać, a niektórym krew tryskała z nosa. Wszystkim towarzyszyły te same myśli: "Pomóżmy jej!" "Zachowajmy się po gentlemeńsku!" Nie może przeciecz tak nago stać! Ale fajny tyłek! Te piersi są jeszcze większe niż się wydają. -Kyaaaaaaaa! -Dahaka przykucnęła ściskając w dłoniach swoje piersi. Cała w rumieńcach spojrzała się na Hakuro. -Oooo, dokładnie na kolana przed silniejszym! -Ty! -wypiszczała kobieta, -Coś mi zrobił?! -Hehehehehehe! -na twarzy Surakamy zawitał uśmiech psychopaty. -To moja Magia Nieorganiczna! Mogę usunąć każda materię nieorganiczną tak jak to zrobiłem z twoim ubraniem. thumb|200px|Geopard Skin-Acha! -odparła uradowana tą informacją dziewczyna, po czym zaczęła świecić złotym światłem. Wstała i demonicznie się uśmiechnęła. -Podmiana! Geopardo Skin! -nagie ciało nastolatki zostało przykryte przez gepardzią skórę, a sama dziewczyna upodobniła się do tego dzikiego kota. -Niczego się nie uczysz durna kobieto! -Hakoru znowu pstryknął palcami, jednakże nic się nie stało. -To ty się niczego nie uczysz. -odparło arogancko Joanna. -COCOCOCOCOCOCO?! Czemu nie mogę tego z ciebie rozerwać?! -Ta zbroja w 100% wykonana jest z skóry geparda, czyli materii organicznej! -dziewczyna w ułamku sekundy zniknęła po czym pojawiła się przed Surakamą i zaledwie jednym ciosem wysłała go w daleko w powietrze. W tym momencie do M.I.E.L.N.I.K.A poszedł Adi. -Magię kształtuje serce. -powiedział pod nosem, po czym popukał leciutko w kryształ następnie zwrócił się do Asi. -Ojo-chan! Czyli jak w to walne i suma cyfr da razem 10, zdałem? -Hmmmm? -spytała Asia, zaciekawiona zachowaniem nieznajomego chłopaka. -Co jest z tobą, nie sparaliżowało cię, gdy zobaczyłeś królową nago? Nie podobało ci się? -spytała arogancko. -Ależ skądże, jesteś bardzo seksowną kobietą. -odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Dragneel. -Ale jesteś już ubrana. -Chciałbyś znów mnie zobaczyć nago? -zapytała uwodzicielskim głosem. -Oczywiście. -odpowiedział równo uwodzicielko. -Może kiedy indziej... -odpowiedziała speszona odpowiedzią chłopaka, była przyzwyczajona do tego że ludzie peszyli się przy niej, a on był inny, traktował ją na równi, tacy ludzie od zawsze ją fascynowali. -Będę czekał. -ponownie się uśmiechnął. -Ale wciąż mi nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie. -Dokładnie. -odparła Asia. -Jeśli suma cyfr wyniesie 10, zdałeś. To test siły, inteligencji i szczęścia. -Szczęścia?! -wykrzyczeli pozostali kandydaci. Adi natomiast po tych słowach uśmiechnął się do Asi, na co ona również odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Paru innych kandydatów po tych słowach również się uśmiechnęło. -No to jedzim z tym koksem! -wykrzyczał Adi. -Szpon Ognistego Feniksa!!! -pięść chłopaka zamieniła się w ognisty szpon po czym chłopak przywalił w kryształ, powodując eksplozję. W efekcie tego zaklęcia M.I.E.L.N.I.K: wyświetlił wynik: 631. -Kandydat eee... -Asia przez chwile zamilkła gdyż nie znała imienia chłopaka. -Adrian Dragneel! -odrzekł. -Adrian Dragneel. -poprawiła się dziewczyna. -Osiągnął wynik 631. Jako iż suma owych cyfr daje 10, moje warunki zostały spełnione. -Asia uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. -Witam Cię w Sakurze. -Osss! -odparł z uśmiechem Adi. -Adrian Dragneel, interesujący dzieciak...-pomyślała Asia. I tak oto Adi przeszedł Egzamin Wstępny by stać się studentem Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni "Sakury". Egzamin trwał dalej a poza Adim zdało 1023 innych kandydatów. Wśród nich najlepsze wyniki miały takie osoby jak: Adrian Shane (910), Mateusz Sharp (622), Luke Blaze (721), Peter Evans (523), Mei Tanaki (802), Thanv Shogi (505), Amalia Sawa (451) i Sakuya Shiba (208). ---- 1024 studentów, którzy zdali Egzamin Wstępny pod dowództwem Joanny Dahaki, opuścili Bramę Czyśćca teraz byli pełnoprawnymi studentami Sakury. Dla większości z nich to ogromna szansa, a dla innych przelotnia okazja do zabawy. thumb|left|Główna siedziba SakuryGdy nowi studenci przekroczyli próg Sakury ich oczom ukazał się ogromny zamek, który mimo iż był bardzo daleko można go było bez problemu dostrzec. Był to Pałac Księżycowych Płatów Wiśni- główna siedziba Sakury. -Gratuluje przejścia egzaminu wstępnego. -powiedziała sarkastycznym tonem Asia zmieniając swoje ubranie z gepardziej zbroi na zapasowy mundurek. -Jednak współczuje wam, urodziliście się w tej samej generacji co ja, przez co zestalicie skazani przez los na drugie miejsce. -w tym momencie Adi złapał dziewczynę w tali. -Asiu. -powiedział delikatnie, po czym przysunął ją bliżej siebie. -Jesteś słodziutka, ale numerem jeden zostanę ja. -po tych słowach czołowi przedstawiciele 109 generacji syknęli zębami, każdy z nich bowiem celował w numer jeden. -Zważaj na słowa! -odpowiedziała wyrywając się z uścisku chłopaka. -Jesteśmy na zupełnie innym poziomie! -po egoistycznych słowach dziewczyny, Adi tylko mocniej się uśmiechnął. Asia bardzo go zainteresowała, była silna, dzika i słodka jednocześnie. -Joanna-sama -przerwał jeden z facetów w garniturach. -Tegoroczni Rekruci proszeni są o przybycie na Ceremonię Powitalną, wszystkie pozostałe roczniki już są. -A racja. -powiedziała odrywając swój wzrok od Dragneela. -To by było na tyle. Garnitur 1 i Garnitur 2 was zaprowadzą. Tak, że do zobaczenia. ---- Pierwszoroczni ustawili się na placu obok innych roczników. Jedno słowo mogło opisać obecną sytuację: wielki trawnik. Na scenę w pewnym momencie weszła spikerka. Śliczna zielonooka brunetka, średniego wzrostu o nienagannej figurze (jak i dużych piersiach). Nazywam się Niki Hagaromo! -przemówiła. -I jestem spikerką oraz prowadzącą dzisiejsza ceremonię. -mimo iż nie posiadała mikrofonu dzięki, jej Magii Dźwięku mógł usłyszeć ją każdy znajdujący się na ceremonii. -Proszę o zabranie głosu pana dyrektora- Sebastiana Uchichy. W tym momencie wszelkie szepty ucichły, a na mównicę wszedł 90-letni staruszek. -Kto...? -zapytał Adi. -Nie wiesz?! -zdziwił się ktoś pierwszy. -To Sebastian Uchiha! -odpowiedział drugi uczeń. -Obecny dyrektor Sakury, a zarazem jeden z Czterech Króli! -wtrącił trzeci. -''Jak Mark...'' -pomyślał Dragneel. -Jest uznany za najsilniejszego ze wszystkich Czterech Króli! -dokończył trzeci. -Mówią o nim "Najpotężniejszy Człowiek na Świecie" -dodał drugi. -To on jest jednym z wielu powodów obecnej potęgi Sakury. -podsumował pierwszy. thumb|Trzeci Dyrektor Sakury-Ekhem. -odkasłał Uchiha. -Pragnę serdecznie powitać was w Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni- Sakurze! Pragnę pogratulować 1024 magom pomyślnego przejścia Egzaminu Wstępnego, którzy od teraz będą Studentami 109 Rocznika Sakury. Natomiast 632 Studentom 108 Rocznika Sakury oraz 67 Studentom 107 Rocznika Sakury pragnę pogratulować ukończenia poprzednich etapów i przetrwania. -''Z każdym rokiem diametralnie zmniejsza się ilość magów...'' -pomyślał Adi. -Pozwólcie że o czymś was uprzedzę. -kontynuował Sebastian. -Spośród wszystkich studentów którzy dostali się do Sakury zaledwie 10% z nich zdoła ją ukończyć. -wskazał palcem na 3 roczniki. Na twarzach studentów zawitał strach, jednakże nikt nie odważył się odezwać. -Wydaje się wam, że to nie sprawiedliwe? Że komuś to może zniszczyć przyszłość? Nie ośmieszajcie się! Nikt poza wami nie może decydować o waszej przyszłości! To wy musicie o nią walczyć! Jeżeli przegracie wincie samych siebie! Siła, potęga i prestiż? Sakura wam tego nie zapewnia! Magia to przejaw siły waszych uczuć! Sakura po prostu sprawdza to czy nadajecie się na magów! Po usłyszeniu tych słów Adi zacisnął pięść i szeroko się uśmiechnął. -Ale się napaliłem! -powiedział cichutko do siebie. -Czy moglibyśmy obniżyć próg wymagań? -spytał dyrektor. Oczywiście, że tak! Ale po co?! -wydarł się. -Sakura istnieje już 109 lat, a ja jestem już jej Trzecim Dyrektorem. Stanowisko to piastuje już 69 lat. Spod mojej ręki wyszła już masa studentów i powiem wam jedno. Piekło jakie przeżyjecie w Sakurze, jest niczym w porównaniu do piekła jakie przeżyjecie przez całe swoje życie! Studenci spojrzeli się na siebie z mieszanymi uczuciami. thumb|left|Elitarna Dziesiątka Magów Klasy "S"-Jednakże spośród 10% którzy ukończą akademie, można wyłonić najlepszych. Tylko najlepsi spośród was staną się członkami Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S". Dziesięciu najlepszych studentów Sakury! By oddać szacunek ich zdolnością grupa ta posiada prawo decydowania o wszystkim co dzieje się w tej akademii. Nawet profesorowie muszą się liczyć z ich decyzjami. Cóż jedynym, który posiada większą władze od nich jestem tylko ja. -''A więc wystarczy, że pokonam wszystkich spośród tej całej Dziesiątki!'' -pomyślał Adi. -Uważacie że zasługujecie na najlepsze? Więc udowodnijcie, że jesteście najlepsi! To wszystko co mam wam do przekazania dzisiaj! -po tych słowach Sebastian zeszedł z mównicy i usiadł obok pozostałych profesorów. -A teraz głos zajmie obecny Numer Jeden wśród Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S". -przekazała Niki, a na mównicę wszedł białowłosy trzecioroczny. thumb|Pierwszy Mag Klasy "S"-Sebastian-sama wyraził wszystko co powinienem wam powiedzieć, ale dodam coś od siebie. -przemówił spokojnym głosem. -Obecnie w Sakurze ja jestem najlepszy, jeżeli ktoś uważa, że jest ode mnie lepszy, zapraszam przyjmę wyzwanie od każdego z was, ponieważ nie ma silniejszych ode mnie. -popatrzył się przez chwilę w milczeniu na studentów po czym zszedł z mównicy. -''Żal mi pozostałych studentów... Myślą, że mogą pokonać Pierwszego... a tak naprawdę to ja zostanę numerem Jeden!'' -pomyślał blond włosy pierwszoroczny. To by było na tyle, części powitalnej! -powiedziała słodkim głosikiem. -Rocznik 109 prosimy o udanie się do wyznaczonych miejsc po wybranie wytycznych dotyczące waszych akademików. Adi stał w dość długiej kolejce. Skróceniu czasu jego czekania nie pomagało wpuszczanie przez niego wszystkich ładnych dziewczyn. Po godzinie czekania Adi w końcu otrzymał wykaz, gdzie będzie jego akademik. -Łapa Niedźwiedzia? -przeczytał. -No nic, cała ta akademia jest wyczesana więc akademik pewnie też! -powiedział uradowany. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa